Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights
C. C. H. Pounder}}Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights is an american Direct-to Video animated superhero film which is part of the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne (flashback and main story) ** Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon (flashback and main story) (first appearance as Oracle) ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Green Arrow / Oliver Queen ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Kyle Rayner ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Robin / Dick Grayson (flashback and main story) (as Robin in flashback) ** Raven * Knights of Rao ** Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Night Fury / Zoe Kyle Lawton (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) (single appearance as Night Fury) ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davis ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore (first appearance) (joins team) ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Caitlin Fairchild (first appearance) * Catwoman / Selina Kyle (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Princess Perdita (first appearance) * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Steve Trevor * Bronze Tiger / Ben Turner (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Commissioner James “Jim” Gordon (flashback and main story) Villains * Brother Blood (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Silver Banshee ** Dark Arrow / Malcolm Merlyn * Count Vertigo (first appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Amanda Waller (flashback and main story) *** Task Force X **** Captain Boomerang / George Harkness (first appearance) (flashback and main story) **** Captain Cold / Leonard Snart (first appearance) (flashback and main story) **** Clayface / Basil Carlo (first appearance) (flashback only) **** Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel (flashback and main story) **** Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (flashback and main story) **** King Shark / Nanaue (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Joker Other Characters * Deadshot / Floyd Lawton (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (death) * Amelia Markov (cameo) * Hippolyta of Themyscira (cameo) * Carrie Kelley (phone call) Premise Set between the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes War of Oblivion and Golden Ages, the Justice League (Batman, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Stargirl, Aquaman and Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner) and the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Raven and Cyborg) work to stop a mad scheme by Brother Blood, who is leading a group of villains competing with Count Vertigo's forces over a mystic artifact, while crossing paths with and contending with the Task Force X Squad, who was sent by Amanda Waller to recover that artifact. At the same time, Terra and her friends have their eyes on two new recruits for their team: Stargirl's younger cousin Felix Whitmore, who was chosen by the Guardians of Oa to wield the Cosmic helmet (an artifact with functions similar to Stargirl's Cosmic Staff, which Brother Blood is after) and is fighting crime as Star Hunter, and the deceased Deadshot's daughter Zoe, who is going for a crime-fighting spree as the new vigilante Night Fury. The movie also unveils more details of the two TV series such as Perdita’s good relationship with the Markov family, the eventual start of Kyle Rayner’s romance with Stargirl and also how Terra and her friends discovered the greatest weaknesses of the World’s Tyrants (which was how they managed to break the Joker’s smile). Plot Two years ago, Amanda Waller sent the Task Force X Squad (consisting of Bronze Tiger, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, Clayface, Captain Boomerang, King Shark and led by Deadshot) to assault a H.I.V.E. headquarters commanded by Brother Blood, who was planning to build a new machine which can duplicate metahumans’ abilities, and recover a confidential file he stole from agents of A.R.G.U.S.. After a long battle, Deadshot and Bronze Tiger were joined in the fight by Batman and Robin and broke through the headquarters’ sells to free the prisoners (including Barbara Gordon, who was captured by Brother Blood due to her high intellect as Oracle), although the fight between the other members of the Squad and Brother Blood caused the headquarters to collapse and Deadshot sacrificed himself to keep Barbara safe from the falling debris. As Waller received the files she needed, Batman, Robin, Barbara, Selina Kyle and Bronze Tiger attended to Floyd Lawton’s funeral alongside his grieving daughter Zoe, who held Waller and the other members of the Squad (except for Bronze Tiger, who happens to be her mother's old friend) responsible for her father’s tragedy. In present day, Waller is being held hostage alongside Lois Lane by bandits working for Count Vertigo, who is having a turf war with Brother Blood over an powerful artifact of measurable power and plans to use it to have full control over his country of Vlatava. Just as the bandits demand Lois and Waller information of the artifact, they are all assaulted by a mysterious young female vigilante who subdues them all in single combat, saves Lois and steals their files. Just as Batman and Commissioner Gordon arrive, the vigilante flees leaving some markings (which only Batman seems familiar with) in the area. Meanwhile, Terra and her teammates visit her old friend Princess Perdita (Vertigo's niece and the heiress to the throne of Vlatava), who then tells the group about a shadow fighting vigilante in Midway City. As her teammates vow to look after Perdita, Terra goes after the vigilante. Meanwhile, Batman and the Justice League are battling alongside Lois' bodyguard Caitlin Fairchild against a group of ninjas and mercenaries led by Silver Banshee and Dark Arrow, who were sent by Brother Blood to steal an alien artifact which crash-landed on the High School Stargirl and Kyle Rayner attend to. Just then, Courtney's cousin and surrogate brother Felix, who was watching the whole fight, gets close to the artifact, which is revealed to be an Helmet. The Helmet attaches itself to Felix and envelopes him with a space bodysuit and grants him the same powers of Stargirl’s Star Staff. Just as Felix helps defeating Brother Blood’s henchmen, he flies away. His actions are observed by Galaxor and Toymaster, who list him to the team. Back in the Watchtower, while Kyle comforts Courtney over her cousin’s safety, Batman, Lois and Batgirl work to find clues about the new vigilante who foiled Vertigo’s henchmen and Waller and stole their files. Just then, they are approached by the Teen Titans (consisting of Nightwing, Raven and Cyborg), who inform the Leaguers that Waller has sent the Task Force X Squad for another mission against Brother Blood. Fearful of another disaster which will cost any human lives like it did to Deadshot two years ago, the League and the Titans, followed by Fairchild, go on to stop the Squad and Brother Blood. Meanwhile, Felix is guided by the helmet’s light towards an temple which grants him immediate access to the Blue Lanterns' home planet in Odym, where he meets Superman and Arisia Rrab as well as Galaxor and Toymaster, who were following him. Given purpose by his cousin Courtney’s role as a hero and convinced that he can prove himself by becoming one too, Felix accepts Galaxor and Toymaster’s offer of joining Terra’s team and training to master his helmet’s powers as he dubs himself “'Star Hunter'”. On her search for the vigilante in Midway City, Terra sneaks through an abandoned warehouse, where she overhears a conversation between the Joker and Count Vertigo, who hires him to wreak as much havoc in Midway and Star City to distract the Justice League and the Teen Titans enough so that Vertigo can kill Perdita when she is vulnerable. Terra records the conversation and back-mails to her teammates and Vlatava’s Royal Guard forces. Just as Vertigo leaves, Terra confronts the Joker and his henchgirls and is joined in the fight by the vigilante girl Perdita told her about. Right after the henchgirls are defeated, the vigilante cripples the Joker by breaking his teeth, revealing to Terra one of the Joker’s greatest weakness: his broken smile. As the bruised Joker and his henchgirls are taken to Arkham Asylum by the incoming police, Terra has a peaceful talk with the vigilante, who introduces herself as Night Fury. After exchanging some friendly banters, Night Fury accepts Terra’s offer to join her team. Meanwhile, Count Vertigo (followed by his mercenaries) heads into Vlatava feeling ready to overthrow his niece. To his shock, however, Perdita and the Royal Guard soldiers had received Terra’s message and the young heroes who stayed to protect her (Alpha-Wolf, Blue Lantern, Sun-Rose and Omega Knight) subdue Vertigo, who is then cast into exile. The Justice League, the Titans and Fairchild head into the H.I.V.E. Fortress, where they are later joined by Felix (although Courtney still wants him safe from further danger) and Catwoman. Terra and Night Fury (now given with a winged-jetpack and owl-faced mask and renamed Black Owl) also infiltrate the fortress, where they plan to attack and destroy the weapon. Just then, the group is attacked by the Task Force X Squad when it turns out that Waller dispatched them to steal Felix’s helmet, inadvertently alerting Brother Blood in the progress. In the middle of the issuing chaos, Terra and Black Owl individually emerge and help the Justice League and the Titans by disabling the nano-bomb on Bronze Tiger’s head and defeating the remaining Squad members. Just as Brother Blood has Silver Banshee attack Stargirl, Felix decides to “surrender” his helmet to Brother Blood. Just as the villain put the helmet on his head, Felix ends up manipulating him into attacking the other villains and destroying his power draining device while revealing that, much like his cousin’s Star Staff and the Green Lantern power rings, the helmet cannot be controlled unless the wielder is chosen. While the Justice League members manage to shut down and destroy the core of the headquarters, Black Owl has a brutal confrontation with Waller. Suddenly recognizing Black Owl’s moves, Waller and the Squad members (except Tiger) become horror-struck when they realize that Black Owl is the daughter of Deadshot and Catwoman and, fearful of her apparent search for revenge, cowardly retreat and aboard their failed mission as Waller is forced to defuse the bombs implanted on the remaining Squad members' necks. Superman and Arisia arrive offering Felix and Zoe a shelter in Odym as he promises the other heroes to take care of both of them. As the Blue Lanterns leave, Barbara has a peaceful talk with Bronze Tiger over the fact he knew Zoe was Night Fury / Black Owl all along, to which he agrees claiming that he knew Deadshot’s sacrifice would have given Zoe a purpose just like the Waynes’ death did for their son Bruce so he would become Batman. Courtney has a romantic moment alone with Kyle while confident of her cousin’s safety. Terra shares some friendly banters with Nightwing, Raven and Cyborg before leaving with New Gaia while agreeing to introduce her teammates to the Titans one day''Teen Titans'' episode Stone and Steel. While Brother Blood is taken to prison in Blackgate Penitentiary by Batman, Perdita is crowned Queen of Vlatava as Terra and her friends watch in joy the Ceremony from outside. The two then watch as Terra’s teammates (now officially joined by Star Hunter and Black Owl) train together in Odym under the supervision of the Blue Lanterns and Bronze Tiger while Terra is confident that, thanks to Felix and Zoe, she and her friends now know how to truly humiliate the World's Tyrants and guarantee freedom for all.Enter the Knights Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Kari Wahlgren as Night Fury / Zoe Kyle Lawton * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Jessica DiCicco as Princess Perdita, Sun-Rose * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Troy Baker as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Jennifer Hale as Catwoman / Selina Kyle, Killer Frost, Silver Banshee * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver Queen * Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan * James Arnold Taylor as Galaxor / Mitchell Davis * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Sam Riegel as Kyle Rayner * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha Wolf * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Phil LaMarr as Bronze Tiger / Ben Turner * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Trevor * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Robin * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone * Tara Strong as Raven * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James Gordon * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Jim Pirri as Count Vertigo * John DiMaggio as Brother Blood * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn, Joker's henchgirls * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang, Dark Archer * Liam O'Brien as Captain Cold * Kevin Michael Richardson as King Shark, Clayface Quotes See also: Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights/Transcript Locations * Earth ** North America *** United States of America **** California **** Metropolis **** Gotham City **** Midway City ** Europe *** Vlatava References Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films Category:Superhero films Category:Team-up films Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas